


Go On

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Family, Gen, Half Drabble, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Springer meets Prowl.
Relationships: Prowl & Springer (Transformers)
Series: Writuary 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 22: A Lie

“Do I know you?”

“No, we’ve never met before,” Prowl said.

Ostaros – Springer, now – had no reason to disbelieve him, so he nodded and turned back to the task at hand.

Prowl ignored the hurt that welled up in his spark and did the same. It was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
